


Compromise

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Love, M/M, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: The gardens look glorious in the morning light, and for a brief moment the Cardinal wonders if walking here side by side with the Captain of the Musketeers was as close to Heaven as he’ll ever get.





	

It is easy to let himself believe that this alliance between them will last as Treville grips his wide-brimmed hat between his calloused fingers and falls into step with him. The gardens look glorious in the morning light, and for a brief moment the Cardinal wonders if walking here side by side with the Captain of the Musketeers was as close to Heaven as he’ll ever get. 

Trading information with Treville is as easy as breathing. The man nods at him, his blue eyes sweeping the grounds as he responds with short affirmations and suggestions, nothing if practical. His hair looks soft in the gentle breeze and his breastplate gleams with polish. Richelieu allows himself to notice these things, notice that the Captain is looking well. It’s practical to do so, after all.

“Come with me,” Treville suggests, fingertips barely brushing the heavy fabric of Richelieu’s robe as Treville stops himself from placing his hand on Richelieu’s back to guide him towards the spot where the tiny purple flowers that Treville favors so grow.  
The Cardinal allows himself to be lead, if only for a few minutes.

Treville smiles at him as soon as the Captain realizes that Richelieu is indeed following him. Richelieu sees the smile, even if Treville lowers his eyes and tries to hide his expression by covering his mouth with his hand.  
Richelieu grabs hold of that smile in his mind, collecting it for his own pleasure. Treville rarely attempts to hide his fake smiles, but this one had been real and genuine. 

The truth of the matter is that the Musketeer garrison is always a temporary stop in a man’s life. One day Treville will no longer reside there; will no longer take brief walks beside Richelieu like this. He might go back to Gascony to tend to his estate, he might attend court as a noble instead of the Captain of the Musketeers, or he might one day decide to leave this life behind for some other reason altogether. 

But for now Treville wears the blue cloak and dons his wide brimmed hat, nodding goodbye as he turns around in order to return to the garrison and leaves Richelieu with tiny flowers resting in his palm and a faint smile on his face.


End file.
